What Will Happen Next
by brookeyhoneybee
Summary: What really happened, at the Burrow when Bill took Fleur there to get to know his family.


Chapter 1

Since the engagement I feel so loved, I find Bill irresistible. I never thought I could be engaged to such an amazing man. I have definitely had my difficulties with men in the past. They only dated me for my looks like Roger Davies. It was to look good, to tell their friends that they were with me. Bill is so different. My mother told me that women can tell when a man loves her and Bill loves me. Bill and I are prefect for each other, we make each other so happy the only problem is his mother.

It's like she doesn't want us to get married. She just plain doesn't like me. When Bill and I told her of our spectacular news, she smiled. I could tell that she just painted it on her face, to hide her broken heart, to hide her disappointment. I don't know how I can prove to her how much I love her son. I try to make conversation, but his sister butts in and gives me the look. The you don't belong here look. Maybe I treated her to much like a child. I thought it would be simple, because I have a little sister. But I forgot that Ginny's 15 and not 10.

I've being staying at Bill's parent's house. So I can get to know his family. It's what Bills wants. After all we spent some time at my parent's house in France. Now I am sitting at the table waiting for Bill to get home from work. I asked Mrs. Weasley if she needed any help, she said no.

Seeing that I wasn't needed I went up stairs. I made my way to Ginny's room.

"Her and Bill don't belong together, like really what do they have in common. Bill loves Egypt and she's … she's a fairy princess. Mum hates her and dads just being nice. I wish Bill would fall for Tonks," said a very angry Ginny.

I wasn't able to listen to it anymore, holding back my tears I went back do stairs. Looking at my watch I knew Bill was due home soon. I was used to living in France, my parents had lots of money. But they were never home and I was always stuck with watching my little sister. I am sorta jealous of the Weasley's. They don't have that much money, but you can tell that there is a lot of love and joy in their family.

Sitting down in the chair, where I have partially sat in all day, I look at the clock. TING … TING! I look over at Mrs. Weasleys clock and see Bills hand goes to traveling." Thank Lord," I breath out loud. Bill is finally coming home; I just want to throw my arms around him. And smell his smell.

"What did you say … dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked walking into the room, with her apron on.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," I rush.

"I thought I heard you say something…well I guess I was wrong," Mrs. Weasley replied making her way back to the kitchen.

I should ask her if she needed any help. I did ask her, but that was two hours ago. Maybe I should, who cares if she turns me down. At least I knew I tried."Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked slowly and carefully

"No I don't, but thanks for asking," Mrs. Weasley answered.

CLUNK! I know that sound. I got up and ran towards the door. As soon as I got to it Bill opened the door. I threw myself into his arms, taking him in.

"I love you too!" said a laughing Bill kissing my face."So how was your day?"I had to think about that for a second. I just can't tell him that it was horrible, and that his sister wanted him to marry another woman. I mean I love Bill and all but I don't know how much more I can take. I smiled and opened my mouth.

"Bill, honey your home, How was your day?" asked Mrs. Weasley. She literally budded in front of me to huge my Bill I know she's his mother and all, but could she not see that we were talking.

"It was horrible; we had another break out at Azkaban. So that's going to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. The worst thing is that the Minister gave all of us double shifts starting tomorrow. So that's why dad will not be home for a while."

"Your father will not make supper again," said a upset Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry to hear about the double shifts to darling," she said patting Bills head. I could tell that he needed to talk. Hopefully we would talk later.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

"Kids suppers' ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

I was starving I was so glad suppers ready. Then the thought came to me. If I can do anything to impress Mrs. Weasley is to tell her food is amazing, and maybe do some cooking, Ron and Hermione came down stairs. Ron said hello to me smiling. I know he likes me. The funny thing is that Bill knows to. I said hello and smiled back.

"I'm so hungry," Ron whined sitting at the table with his sister and Hermione

"Your always hungry," Hermione said staring at Ron. Ron looked at her and smiled and said,

"So" …Hermione smiled back. It's so obvious to tell that they like each other. I looked over at Bill and he was smiling, he was absolutely delicious. I don't know how one woman could cook so well. As we were eating Ginny and Ron we talking.

"So Ron, when is Harry coming over?" asked Ginny.

"Well I thought that its tumrowwor,"

"RONALD WEASLEY, DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

Mrs. Weasley had potatoes, carrots, gravy, pees, corn, beef and water, it made my tummy feel so good. I can't believe all 7 of these kids grew up eating food like this 3 times a day. I looked over at Bill he was sitting right across from me. Bills looks perfect doing everything. It's not fair, he looks up at me and gives me the 'what' look and says.

"Is there something on my face," he asked rubbing his chin, looking embarrassed.

"Nothing, nothing, what is wrong with a woman admiring her fiancé?

"I think I am going to be sick, like come on her we are eating. Show some respect," Ginny rudely said, putting a hand on my stomach, mocking the puking face.

"I don't know about that Ginny, after all you're the one making the snooty comments, "Bill simply said, smirking at her, As he put a spoon full of potatoes in his month.

"Whatever,"

"Ooo snap," Ron said snapping his dinner down, I brought some dishes into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It was no problem," I said. "I just wanted to make myself useful."

"No, I mean you don't have to," she said looking at me. If you don't want me to help you just tell me. Like really I would rather have you tell me than be rude. I wish I could have said that but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Bill. I made my way upstairs and went to Ginny's bedroom door. Then the thought came to me, go to Bills. When I entered his room I felt all the weight lift off my shoulders. Even being around his stuff could calm me. Laying down on his bed I began to dream.

._I remember the day Bill asked me to marry me, it was so romantic…It was cold out but not too cold. The snow was just starting to melt. Winter was finally over, being a spring baby; I couldn't look more forward to it. Bill came over to my place at 7 PM and told me to dress up because he was taking me to dinner. _

_We didn't really go out to dinner without making plans first. I hope that there wasn't anything wrong. He was dressed in dress pants and a grey shirt with a blue tie. He looked sort of nervous. I have to admit the outfit perfectly showed off his fine body. I couldn't help but look at it._

_"You are so beautiful," Bill whispered as I walked up to him. I was wearing a black dress, the one my mother bought me. I admire it so much because I love the way it shapes my body, you can see my curves perfectly. "I am the luckiest man one the earth. And when I mean that, it's not because you so beautiful, but it helps," Bill said giggling._

_"Why thank you kind sir." I giggled back._

_"Shall we go?" Bill asked putting out his hand. When we got to the restart I was so gob smacked, the lights were dimmed and gentle violin music was playing. The chairs we outlined with soft velvet cloth. The silver wear was crystal. I felt like pulled out my chair with a smile on his face._

_"My lady, sit", Bill gestured. I couldn't help but think while we were sitting what was happening. I asked Bill what was the occasion._

_"Cant a man spoil his girlfriend?" Bill asked winking at me. I could not do anything else but order our food, I have never tried anything like it, it was even better than Beauxbatons. Bill even ordered campaign, it was lovely. I had some crab with a little bit of sauce. Bill had the steak with a lot of barbecue sauce. _

_"Are you sure there is no occasion, I mean look at where we are, it is so nice" ._

_"Tit, Tit, Tit, my lovely flower you need to stop thinking and just relax." Bill said talking my hand and rubbing it. _

_I looked down and smiled. He is such a fantastic man, we finished Bill asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. There was a path way leading out from the place. The only light source was the moon. It was so full and true. Bill took my hand. His skin is so soft._

_"Bill are you sure there's nothing wrong. I mean we never go on dinner dates unplanned. Is there something wrong?"_

_"Fleur, there's nothing wrong, and if you ask any more of it, I will pick you up and throw you into the snow," Bill replied looking at me funny._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Do you know how much I love you Fleur?"_

_"Of course I do, more than…"_

_"More than all the stars in the sky and the fish in the sea," Bill said looking me right in the eyes. I frowned silly then went up on my toes to kiss him. _

_"I could get use to this,"_

_"I already am," I said kissing him more._

_"I hoped you would feel that way," Bill said, going down on one knee. My heart froze is this really happening? "Fleur Isabelle Delacour I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Bill opened a box to revel the most beautiful ring ever!_

_"YES!" I shrieked and falling to my knees hugging and kissing..._

"Fleur?"

_Him, his lips were so soft..._"

FLEUR!"

I snapped out of my trance.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"O nothing, just the night you asked me to marry you," I said gently looking at him.

"You were hey," he said leaning down to kiss me. It was until it started to get physical I pulled away.

"You know I want to," I said looking at him, "but remember you parents put the rules down, I don't want your mother to hate me anymore, than she already does."

"Two things, first of all mum doesn't hate you, she's just over protective, and secondly Ron and Ginny have gone up to bed. And mum will not be up for a while, because she's waiting for dad, so no one will know."

I smiled at him and said "You're right, know what?"

"What?" Bill asked looking at me.

"We are together all day, every day."

"Then I'll have my work cut out for me, won't I?"I laughed again.

"Oh, Bill," I sighed, reaching over to touch his smiled gently in return.

"Want to go to bed?" he asked softly .I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his collarbone. I fit perfectly against Bill's form, and was just the right height for him to rest his chin on the top of my head.

-Later-

"Isn't it a bit odd?" I whispered as he rocked me slowly back and forth. "It is your family's 'home."

"I know."

"Won't you feel…?"

"This is the place where I started to dream about having girls like you, Fleur," he murmured into my ear. "So you could call it a dream come true."

"_Je t'aime_, Bill," I whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured back.

Bill started to pick up his pace. "Yes…!" I gasped, wrapping my arms tightly around Bill's shoulders. "Oh YES…!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"I love you," he eyes were closed, but I raised a hand to stroke his long auburn hair.

"_De même,_" I sighed.

-A/N okay that's it. I don't know if I should write more. Your REVIEWS ARE GREAT TO ME. Don't be afraid to put down comments or suggestions. Sorry I didn't write Fleur having a French accent. It just didn't make any scene when I tried. !


End file.
